It Was A Cold, Lonely Night
by faithful360
Summary: Two men with completely different walks of life, Danse, and MacCready hook up for one night, or so they think. They both have different backstories, and different personalities, but can they make things work? Sanctuary Hills was getting attacked more frequently, Danse and MacCready were both in harm of being killed, what do they do when they have to stay in the same house together?


It Was A Cold, Lonely Night

The howling wind blew harshly against Danse's rough, textured face, his dark raven hair blowing in the very direction of the wind. He sat in the cold, broken, steel chair, laser rifle in hand, he was taking first night watch at Sanctuary Hills. The super mutant attacks had been becoming more of a problem lately, they had to start putting up more defenses. Danse was starting to wonder if this was all Strong's doing, he wondered if this was Strong's plan all along, to befriend Nora, convincing her to take him back with her, and then send all of his brethren to destroy Sanctuary Hills to make it a new super mutant camp. Who could blame him? Sanctuary Hills had a lot of food, shelter, supplies, and defenses. Danse was wishing he could just waltz right up to that ugly mutant, and put a well deserved bullet in between his eyeballs. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was Nora. Nora, the sole survivor of vault 111, the girl that had joined the Brotherhood, ultimately leading them to victory, Nora the girl who cares more about these people than herself, which isn't exactly the healthiest decision Danse thought. Danse was astounded to find someone in this fucked up world that still cared about other people, she was the most selfless person he had ever met. She would put herself in harms way every day, just to help the slightest soul that needed help. Danse admired the way she would help civilians...but also started to quickly realize, that it was draining her out. She would work herself brutally hard each day, to the point where she would hardly get any rest at all.

"She's literally gonna work herself to death..." He quietly murmured to himself. The freezing wind was starting to nip right through his power armor. He didn't know which was worse, sitting out here freezing his ass off in the cold, or laying in his hard bed, tossing and turning all night long, trying to bear with the severe migraines he would get nearly every night. He never really understood why he would get them. Scribe Haylen, and Lancer–Captain Kells both just assumed it was post traumatic stress disorder after they couldn't find any other reason, hell he even believed it himself...that was until he found out his true identity. He didn't believe it was post traumatic stress disorder anymore, but he still didn't know exactly why it would happen. The only thing he knew, was the more it hurt, the more the voices in his head became clearer. He could never fully understand what they were saying to him, and no matter how hard he would try to shut them out, he never could.

"You having fun out here in the cold?" Danse quickly pointed his gun at the shady figure that approached him.

"Whoa take it easy big guy, it's not like I'm gonna try and mug you, especially not with that kind of armor you've got there."

Danse lowered his gun

"Civilian..." His voice trailed off as he scanned the civilians body. It was that damn mercenary, MacCready. "Why are you out here? You're supposed to be in your bed."

"Couldn't sleep." MacCready pulled up a chair next to Danse, a little closer than Danse was comfortable with.

"Besides I saw you out here all alone, thought I'd come and give you some company." MacCready plopped down onto his chair, and pulled out his combat rifle.

"Well I don't need, nor want you're company. So you can just go back from where you came from."

MacCready pulled out a big bottle of Whiskey from his belt, and took a large gulp of it.

"Look, I honestly don't care if you want me here or not. I just wanted to get away from Mama Murphy's snoring."

Danse raised his left eyebrow

"Is it really so bad, to the point where you'd come out here and annoy me while trying to fulfill my duty?"

MacCready grinned, took another generous sip of his whiskey and responded with "Yes, yes it is. I know you don't like me, and to be honest I'm not your biggest fan either. I mean come on, you're boring as fu–I mean as hell, and all you do is stand there with that same serious face, doing nothing but waiting for predators, that hardly ever come."

Danse gets noticeably angry, his vein on his forehead popping out and throbbing "I don't have to take that from you. At least I try my best to fulfill my duties, I'm not just some broken, screwed up, insubordinate mercenary that can never take life seriously. I don't know why people like you should even exist, all you do is cause trouble to everyone around you, and we need the least amount of trouble we can get in this world."

MacCready chuckled lightly while continuing to drink from the ruined glass bottle in his hand. "I think what you need is a drink."

"No, that is the farthest thing in my mind right now. I'm on duty, and that stuff is just gonna mess with my head."

This makes MacCready full on laugh

"Quiet down before you wake up the whole damn neighborhood!" Danse yells, which ironically was louder than MacCready's laugh.

"You're just a big stiff. I mean don't you ever have any fun?"

Danse fixated his attention to the crashed vertibird right across the broken wood bridge, remembering what had taken place earlier.

"Danse, are you planning to take first watch again tonight?" Nora asked while cleaning out her new Gatling Laser she had recently found amongst the battlefield.

"Yes ma'am." Danse simply replied.

"You really should get some rest."

He scoffs "You're one to talk. Besides, you know I can't."

Suddenly, an all too familiar noise rang in Danse's ears. The sound of a vertibird, flying mid-air.

"Shit!" Nora cursed. "You've got to hide Danse! They'll try to kill you!"

"You're right, I'll go into our house." He jogs over to him and Nora's house, but it was too late. The vertibird turret was already crazily spamming bullets at Danse. Danse dodged most of them, and the ones that did hit him, hit his power armor. Nora quickly jammed a fully charged fusion core into her Gatling Laser, and started shooting at the vertibird.

"Come on Danse! Shoot it!" Danse stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. The people he once called his brothers and sisters, were now trying to kill him. He didn't know if it was right to kill them, he knew it would be better if they just killed him. Then it would be over, he wouldn't have to kill anymore brothers or sisters.

"What the hell are you doing Danse! Shoot them!" Nora continued to scream.

In that moment, Danse still didn't know what was right and what was wrong, but instead, he followed orders, because orders were orders, and he swore never to disobey orders. He got out his overpowered minigun and starting spamming bullets right back at them. After awhile, the vertibird lit on fire, ultimately crashing, right across the bridge aligning Sanctuary Hills, and the roads leading the Red Rocket Truck Stop. Both him and Nora sprinted quickly over to the crashed vertibird, discovering that both the pilot, and knight operating the turret were dead. The vertibird was on fire, the fire quickly spread to the bodies, burning both of their lifeless bodies away. Danse felt like he was betraying the Brotherhood, when really it was the Brotherhood that was betraying him. Two fingers snapped in front of his face.

"Hey, you gonna answer my question or not?" MacCready asked, growing rather impatient.

"What was your question civilian?"

"First of all, I'd really love it if you stop calling me that now, and second, my question was if you ever have fun."

Danse looks back over at MacCready "I have fun murdering good for nothing synths and mutants."

"Yeah, that sure is fun, but I mean like real fun. Like do you ever drink or anything?"

"I drink sometimes, but it's not something of the norm for me. Now I'd appreciate it if you'd go back to bed now civilian, and stop bothering me with your questions." He says with a more harsh tone than before

MacCready finishes the last of his whiskey, and tosses the bottle into the river, a few moments later they both hear the glass shatter. "I told you not to call me that."

"What do you prefer I call you instead then?"

"Well my friends call me RJ...but you on the other hand, can call me MacCready."

"Very well 'MacCready', why don't you go back to bed now?"

"Nah. I think I'm good here." He then takes out a cold, Gwinnett Ale.

"You sure you don't want one?"

"No." Danse focused his attention back across the bridge, the crashed vertibird would need to get out of there eventually. He couldn't bear having to sit out here each night being reminded of the terrible occurrence he had with the Brotherhood today. MacCready examined Danse's face, it looked rough, and stiff, even a bit chiseled. Never once had he seen Danse smile before. He didn't expect much from a synth, but this guy really was a piece of work. Nora had often told MacCready things like "He's a good person once you get to know him." Or "He does smile! Just rarely...and especially not around you." Or "Just take it easy, he's going through a lot right now, he just found out he's a synth!" Her words would replay in his head over and over again. He was glad to have met her. He thought back to the day when they had first met, when she walked right into the V.I.P room in the Third Rail. Winlock and Barnes had come to threaten him, and after he had joined up with Nora, she helped him to go and murder them. He was so thankful...even then he didn't know how to repay her. He didn't know what she was gonna do later though, no. When he started to feel like she actually cared about him, he addressed her with his problem. His son, Duncan, was sick. He was back in the Capital Wasteland, he had left him behind when coming to the Commonwealth. He couldn't risk bringing his son, he was too sick to travel. MacCready knew how to cure him, and knew where the cure was, he knew how to access it, and how to get it back to Duncan without him having to walk all the way back to the Capital Wasteland. The only thing that was blocking him to do so, were the ferals. Whenever he tried to go back into the hospital where he could get the cure for Duncan at, the ferals would tear him to shreds. A few times he almost ended up like Lucy. Lucy...his thoughts started to turn towards her now. He had loved her so much, she was the only one that could ever understand him, love him, and care about him, and then she died. Those ferals ripped her to shreds, and he was powerless to do anything...he remembered her wretched screams...she was crying out his name, and crying for help. In her last breathe, she said "I love you...both of you..." He had no time to grieve what so ever, he had Duncan in his arms and had to get out of there as quickly as possible. He wondered what Lucy would be thinking now, if she knew what he did. That he left Duncan when he became ill, that he was too weak to get the serum to cure Duncan himself. Luckily, it all changed when Nora came along. When he had addressed her of his problem, she was more than happy to help him. He never knew how to repay her afterwards. She had done what he couldn't, she saved his sons life. A bit after she had done that, he approached her, and he gave her something that was very special to him, something that had a great meaning to him. It was one of the last things he had to remind him of his wife. When him and his wife first fell in love, he lied to her about what he did. He didn't want to scare her off by telling her that he was a mercenary, so instead he said he was a soldier. She wanted to show him that she cared about him, so she hand carved a wooden soldier for him. He's always kept it with him since she died, it reminded him of when they fell in love. He explained the backstory to Nora, and then he began to tell her how special she is to him now, and he never met anyone that cared about him so much or that could understand him so much since Lucy...until Nora came along. This made Nora really happy, and she happily declared them as best friends forever. He couldn't be happier, he had the best friend in the whole world, and he was fortunate to have met her. MacCready sighed, and stared back over to Danse, the stiff bastard was still staring over at that crashed vertibird. In a way, he did feel kind of bad for him. The Brotherhood was his whole life, he put the Brotherhood before anything, even himself. Then all of a sudden, they turned on him after they found out he was a synth. Nora was sent after him to kill him, instead she risked her rank in the Brotherhood, and her life to not have that happen. MacCready didn't know why she had to complicate things, he thought she should've just killed him then. He's not doing any better here, he's just taking up space. At this moment in time, Danse was enjoying the silence. He didn't like talking to people much, other than Nora or Scribe Haylen. Everyone else just flat out annoyed him. He finally stopped staring at the vertibird, trying to stop lingering on his time in the Brotherhood, and when he found out he was synth. That was when he noticed that MacCready was looking at him, and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Do you have a staring problem or something?" He asks angrily

"Nope, just admiring the view."

Danse was confused, and it was noticeable.

"It was a joke. You're not even that good looking."

"Neither are you."

"Thanks for breaking my heart."

Danse was confused again

"It was another joke."

"Oh, well enough with your jokes."

MacCready didn't understand why this guy didn't like jokes, nor get them. He was assuming it was because he was a synth and a trained solider, they had like no sense of humor most of the time. MacCready chuckled lightly and accidentally said "Not as bad as X6-88 though."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. Forget it." He sighs. "I guess I'll just go back to bed and try my best to fall asleep despite Mama Murphy's loud snoring. Damn I really wish I could live in a different house..." As soon as he got up, and turned around to leave, he crashed right into another figure.

"Holy shi–crap!"

Danse rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" The mysterious female voice asked "It's Danse's shift."

"I know..." MacCready's voice trailed off for a second "It's just that...Mama Murphy's snoring is so loud that I can't sleep."

Nora nods "I understand...Danse I'm taking your shift over, RJ feel free to crash on my bed."

"Thanks Nora." She nods him off.

Danse quickly got up "But Nora you need rest."

"As do you. Just try to get through the headaches, maybe you can overcome them."

"You know I can't do that."

She sighed "Come on Danse, you'll be fine. You're really overdue for some rest. Just try. Please."

Danse sighed as he walked past her.

"Atta boy. See you tomorrow Danse."

"Stay sharp soldier."

She smiles "You know I will."

Danse started walking towards him and Nora's house. They weren't a couple or anything, people shared houses together in this community. It was usually two to three people in one house, they were big enough for a few people to share, and Danse was glad he shared a house with her and not some other annoying civilian. Tonight would be different though, tonight MacCready was going to be slumbering in Nora's bed. Danse didn't like that, not one bit. He didn't trust sharing a room with that waste of space. He had only hoped that when he got to the house, that MacCready would be on his way to falling fast asleep. However, his wish was not granted. He walked into the house, only to discover MacCready sitting on Nora's bed with an open bottle of Moonshine on the counter, and a lit cigaret in hand. If that wasn't bad enough already, he also had the radio blasting, tuned to Diamond City Radio, and he was currently humming the tune to the song that was currently on.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Danse asked furiously.

"I'm just havin' fun."

"Turn that damn radio off." Danse firmly commanded.

"I don't want to."

"I don't care, this is my house."

Defeated, MacCready rolled his eyes and pressed the button to turn off the radio.

"Why do you have to be so damn stiff all the time?" MacCready asked Danse, who was currently facing the opposite direction of MacCready. He didn't respond, he just stood there in his big, bulky X-01 power armor.

"Let's just go to sleep." He says finally.

"Fine by me."

Danse went over to the corner of the room, and exited his bulky power armor. This was the first time MacCready had ever seen him without wearing power armor. He looked so much shorter...it was weird. It was like seeing a big fluffy dog, and shaving all of its hair off. MacCready did have to admit, Danse sure had a great looking body. He had huge muscles, not to mention his big ass. MacCready was so disgusted in himself for noticing that. Danse turned around and noticed MacCready looking at him again.

"What?"

"I-Well it's just the first time I've seen you without that big tin can on. Now you actually look normal."

Danse headed towards his bed "I only take it off when I have to." MacCready's eyes followed Danse's muscular body as he got into his bed. MacCready was disturbed with himself right now, so he decided to lay and face the opposite direction. He still had the moonshine, and finished the bottle. After drinking every last drop of moonshine in the bottle, he slowly fell into a deep sleep. That wasn't the same for Danse. Danse was tossing and turning rapidly, the migraine now setting in. The throbbing in his head was getting louder and louder. He was trying his best to push through it, and get some actual sleep. Luckily, after a couple hours, he eventually fell into sleep, but not a very pleasant one. He had a nightmare, a nightmare that he was murdering every civilian that lived here, and it was completely out of his control. He even killed Nora. Their blood splattered everywhere, and their dead bodies littered the street. Danse quickly awoke the horrid dream, panting rapidly. He lunged himself forward and knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep after that.

"What the hell happened man?" MacCready asked Danse, with only a tiny hint of worry in his voice.

"It was nothing. Go back to sleep." Danse proceeded to lay back down.

"That wasn't nothing. Tell me what happened." He demanded.

"I don't see how this is a relevant conversation to be having right now. Besides, it's none of your business." Danse was ready for this conversation to end.

"Look man, it's fine if you don't want to talk about it, but let me just offer you some booze one last time. Maybe it help you."

"No."

"You sure? It's just one drink, and you look like a guy who can hold their liquor. It helps ease the pain...mental pain."

It was obvious to Danse that MacCready wasn't gonna shut the fuck up until he took the drink. Danse turned around on his bed, facing MacCready who was staring at him from across the room.

"Give me a bottle of whiskey."

MacCready smiled "I knew you must've had a fun spot deep down inside."

"I just want to shut you up for good."

"Whatever." MacCready fumbled around his pack, and took out two bottles of whiskey. One for him, and one for Danse. He walked over to Danse, who was now sitting up on his bed, and handed him the bottle of whiskey. Danse acceptingly took it, and took a small sip at first, then a big gulp.

"Damn. It's been so long since I last had one of these...I almost forgot what it tasted like."

MacCready sat next to Danse on his bed and sighed.

"Yup. Good old whiskey. It never disappoints"

Both men sat there, downing their whiskey in silence, both searching for a pleasant memory in their minds. They sat like that for about ten minutes, finishing their whiskey.

"You...want another?"

Danse sighed "I guess."

"You gotta admit, it is helping a little right?"

"Yeah."

Now that MacCready had started to loosen up Danse a bit, he wanted to try to get answers from him about earlier. It wasn't just Danse awakening from his nightmare that MacCready heard, he could hear Danse saying "No" over and over again in his sleep.

"So, you care to tell me what happened?" He takes a small sip of his drink.

"I had a nightmare."

MacCready chuckled lightly "It must've been a pretty scary dream to have been able to scare you."

"Well it was." MacCready felt a bit bad for Danse right now. Nora had told him about how Danse usually could never sleep, and that he would get the worst type of migraine there was each night whenever he tried to sleep. He was glad that Danse was starting to open up a bit. "Alcohol is magic" MacCready thought to himself. Him and Danse had a couple more of what they thought were harmless drinks. After only drinking a couple more, they were both a tad bit on the drunk side.

"So like-*hic* you had-had no idea that you were a synth?" MacCready drunkly asked Danse.

"Yeah."

"I-I feel s-sorry for you."

"I don't need your pity."

"Sorry man."

Danse sighed again "My whole life has shifted in a matter of days. Everything I ever wanted, everything I ever knew is gone." MacCready frowned. "I don't know what to do with myself now. Nora should've just killed me when Maxson ordered her to. I'm a synth, I should be put down. I need to be the example, not the exception."

"Look man..." MacCready began "I know you and me don't like each other very much..." He looked Danse right in his eyes, which was something Danse never liked. "...But I'm glad you are alive. You've been a big help around here, I see you trying to help Nora and all the other people here on making it a better place. I see you go out there alone on watch every night. I see everything you do for this place, and man I gotta say, you got some balls for wanting to stay in this shi–hellhole."

"I've got nowhere else to go even if I did want to leave."

"I'll drink to that" MacCready took another sip of his beer "I think it's time for me to lay off the juice."

Danse noded. "Same here." MacCready grabbed both of their bottles, and tried to throw them in the painted tin rocket shaped garbage can. Unfortunately, he missed and both of their bottles broke into many pieces of glass on the ground.

"Fu–crap."

"Why do you keep stopping yourself from using that colloquialism language that you mercenary's usually like?"

MacCready stood up and walked over to the glass and started picking it up piece by piece and throwing it into the garbage.

"I made a promise to my son that I would start to try and clean up my act. Cussing was a big part of it, so that's why I try not to."

"You had a son?" Danse asked surprised.

"Have. He's still alive, thanks to Nora."

"I see. How old is he?"

"10. Right now he's in the Capital Wasteland, he's growing up in a safe place right now. I won't see him again until he's 16. That's when I'm bringing him here."

"What about his mother?"

MacCready threw the last piece of glass into the garbage, stood up, and turned around to face Danse. The expression on his face said it all.

"Oh...I'm sorry for your loss." Danse said, sounding as sympathetic as it would get.

"I don't need your pity." Burn. Though Danse didn't take it as one. "Yes...I see."

MacCready plopped down next to Danse, sitting closer to him than before, their legs and bodies pressing together. Danse was feeling a bit uncomfortable. MacCready on the other hand, felt like he could stay like that forever. There was something about Danse, he didn't know what, but it was calling to him. "It's probably just the alcohol" he thought to himself. Still, he felt amazing like that. He knew he would feel even more amazing if he made more contact. Both of them didn't say anything at first, then MacCready moved his head, and rested it on the bigger man's shoulder. Danse, feeling very awkward and uncomfortable, tried to move his head, but MacCready was putting up a fight. He had never thought about being with a guy before, nor had he ever thought that he was gay or bi, but right now, he was super attracted to Danse.

"What are you doing MacCready?"

"Call me RJ..." He purred seductively into Danse's ear. MacCready gazed into Danse's deep brown eyes. He proceeded to move closer to Danse's big soft lips. Danse was starting to get a weird feeling in his stomach, he was majorly uncomfortable. MacCready and Danse's faces were just inches away from each other, MacCready leaned into Danse's face. He placed his lips onto Danse's, and they both shared a long, drunken kiss. They both tasted like alcohol. Danse didn't know how to feel about this. That kiss made him feel something he's never felt before, he didn't know how to even identify how he was feeling. MacCready then pushed Danse down on the bed, and crawled on top of him, continuing to make out with him. Danse moaned lightly.

"Yeah you like that?" MacCready whispered.

"I-I don't know. What are we doing? This doesn't make any sense–"

"Shh..." MacCready placed two fingers over Danse's big luscious artificial lips. "Don't talk. Don't even think. Just do. Just for tonight." MacCready removed his fingers, and placed his lips onto the man below's soft lips. Their tongues intertwined together, the pleasure of the kiss accelerated. MacCready couldn't take it anymore. He needed to act fast. He quickly fixed his fingers on the zipper on the back of Danse's uniform.

"Get up for a second."

Danse obeyed. MacCready went up behind him, and unzipped Danse's zipper all the way down. Danse did the rest. All he was in now, were a pair of tighty whiteys. MacCready couldn't stop staring at Danse's bulging muscles, they seemed to be calling to him.

"Are you-Are you gonna do it too?"

MacCready shot Danse a dirty smile "Only if you help me."

"I-I-Ok then, I guess I will." Danse cautiously walked towards MacCready, he was nervous. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen between the two of them, but something in him was making him want to do it. He grasped onto MacCready's duster, undoing the two buttons on the front. MacCready took off his utility belt that only had his binoculars on it, he threw it onto his bed, which would be unused tonight. Danse was nervous, he had no experience in this sort of thing. MacCready did the last of the work, he had everything stripped from him except his undergarments. MacCready slowly walked over to Danse, rubbing his muscular chest. He slowly trailed his right hand down into Danse's boxers, stroking his lower regions. Danse shuttered at the sudden touch. MacCready shot a dirty glare at Danse, Danse didn't know how to respond. MacCready placed his fingers around the elastic lining of Danse's boxers, he slowly pulled them down, revealing his huge throbbing, cock. MacCready gaped as he saw it, for it was way bigger than his. He felt small now compared to the guy in front of him, he was nervous now. He didn't know what he was doing, all of this alcohol really had gotten to his head, it seemed as if he was on a long cigaret break, and the drink was taking over in his absence. He continued doing what he was going to do, he didn't want to pussy out on Danse. He grabbed ahold of Danse's throbbing erection again, jerking it off repeatedly. Danse started to moan in pleasure, though this feeling had felt rather weird to him. He had never felt this way before, and no one had ever done this to him. It felt rather pleasing, but this action felt very wrong. It went against all of his protocols for civilians, not to mention it was in total violation of decorum. MacCready removed his hand from Danse's cock, Danse raised an eyebrow, wondering why he had stopped. He watched as MacCready suddenly switched gears, he slowly lowered his head with his mouth wide open, read to take in Danse's huge cock, he tried to take in as much as he could, he had never done this before, but it had been done to him before, so he tried to do what the woman he's been with (which didn't happen to be that long of a list) had done to him. He felt insecure and uneasy, it felt odd doing the woman's job. He had always had this done to him, not the other way around, he knew now what the woman felt like when doing this action. He quickly realized he was moving at too slow of a pace, he knew it didn't feel that good when going slow, so he started to pick up the pace a bit, Danse moaned lounder, MacCready started going as fast as he could, nearly choking himself to death. Moments later, Danse stiffened up. MacCready knew what this meant. Danse cried out in ecstasy, as he emptied his big load into MacCready's wet mouth. Danse's body fell backward onto the bed, he panted rapidly.

"Fuck..." He breathily said.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess, and assume that that was your first orgasm." MacCready said, getting up from his knees, fetching another bottle of beer.

"Yes...Yes it was..."

MacCready popped the bottle cap off the top of the Gwinnett Stout and threw the bottle cap onto the ground, he then walked over to face the man he just pleasured, who was still laying flat on his bed. "So. How do you feel?"

"I-I don't know how to answer that question right now."

MacCready quickly downed his beer, and threw it down onto the ground next to him.

"Typical" Danse thought

"Ah...that hit the spot." He exclaimed. He threw a beer at Danse without warning, causing Danse to quickly pop up from laying on the bed, and quickly getting into defense mode. "Don't do that." He scolded.

MacCready chuckled lightly "Fine fine."

Danse took off the bottle cap on his beer, placing it safely into the drawer in his nightstand. He drank his beer, but at a slower pace. He didn't care that he was naked right now, which normally bugs him. MacCready just sat next to him in silence, still in his boxers. Danse would occasionally see MacCready sneaking a look at him, Danse noticed he was doing it himself too. Once he finished his beer, he got up and threw the bottle into the trash. When he turned around, MacCready was standing directly behind him, which caused Danse to get into defense mode again.

"Don't do th–" Danse was cut off by MacCready, with his boxers now off, practically lunging at him, and giving him a very messy kiss. While kissing, MacCready led Danse towards the couch. MacCready broke away from the kiss, and plopped himself down on the couch.

"Now what?" Danse asked

"Now..." MacCready shot Danse a dirty smile "Now you're gonna repay the favor."

"Does that mean..."

"Yes." MacCready was imagining if doing it with a gen 3 synth would be any different from doing it with a human, after all, gen 3 synths were designed to blend in with human beings, so to blend in they would have to know how to be sexual.

"I-I've never done this before." Danse was getting even more nervous than before now, this felt wrong to him in so many ways.

"I had never done that before either. It was my first time today."

"Really? Then why did you seem so experienced?" Danse questioned.

"It's happened to me before, so I just copied what was done to me, to you." Danse shook his head. That's what he would do. He was gonna mimic MacCready, minus the quick handjob. He lowered his head down towards MacCready's length. He noticed it was shorter than his, so maybe this would be easier. He felt all of MacCready's length fill the inside of his mouth it felt bigger in his mouth than it looked. He started doing what MacCready had done to him, causing MacCready to moan like he had done before. MacCready quickly caught on to the fact that Danse could deepthroat. He never knew anyone that could deepthroat, so this was a very pleasurable adventure for him. If Danse could deepthroat, that meant that other synths could probably do the same. MacCready noted that. Danse currently had MacCready's dick shoved so deeply into the back of his throat, MacCready couldn't handle it, he was gonna cum sooner than expected. Danse was quickly continuing his maneuver, as MacCready tensed up big time. MacCready pushed Danse's head closer, and came deep into his throat. Danse remembered that MacCready had swallowed his cum, so he did the same. He couldn't exactly say he liked the taste, but by far this all seemed a bit...exhilarating. MacCready moaned as he finished with his orgasm, panting and laying back.

"That was the best blow job I've ever had..." MacCready remarked

Danse just nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"You, get on that bed, now." MacCready said lustfully. Danse wouldn't usually take orders from a civilian, but this was different, so he did.

"You ever been ass fucked?" MacCready asked while walking back towards Danse's bed. The confused expression on Danse's face explained it all.

"Of course you haven't...well we're gonna change that."

"What's going to take place?" Danse asked, not knowing exactly what the skinnier man had planned for him.

"Well you are going to turn over onto your stomach." Danse did so, very willingly.

"Then you are gonna bend over, positioning your back and legs so that your ass is in the air." Danse did so.

"Now what?" Danse asked. He didn't get a verbal response, the next thing he felt, was MacCready's hard, erect dick plunging deep inside of him. He couldn't lie, it hurt quite a bit at first, but he could deal with pain, pain was his middle name. Soon enough, the pain went away, and all Danse could feel was pleasure each time MacCready thrusted deep into him. MacCready was moaning loudly, and now Danse had joined him. They were both moaning, as MacCready increased his speed, he could feel Danse's walls stretching out around his large throbbing dick. MacCready enjoyed how tight Danse was. MacCready had never tried anal before, and he was glad that he finally did try it. It was amazing! Danse never knew about this technique before, he thought it was outstanding. MacCready's face was bright red, as sweat was falling from his face, he knew he was gonna cum soon, he tried to hold it in for as long as he could (which wasn't that long), but his manly liquids were unleashed deep into Danse's deeply penetrated asshole. MacCready moaned loud enough so that everyone at Sanctuary Hills could probably hear.

"Keep your voice down." Danse firmly ordered.

"It-it's kinda-kinda hard to when-when you cum so hard..." MacCready was panting so much. He was almost completely drained, but he knew he had to keep going, for it was his turn now.

"I know but we don't need everyone in Sanctuary Hills knowing about this. In fact I'd highly prefer this night stay between the two of us."

MacCready nodded at the man who was now standing next to him. God, even the way he stood was a dead give away that he was a synth. MacCready thought about it again for a second. "I just fucked a synth!" He silently exclaimed to himself. He looked over at Danse's face, he was looking at a piece of broken glass on the ground that MacCready didn't pick up.

"Danse."

"What?" Danse turned his attention back over to MacCready.

"It's my turn."

Danse raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I want you to fuck me. Missionary style." Danse's eyes widened.

"Yeah-I-I guess I can."

MacCready more than eagerly laid flat on his back onto Danse's bed. Danse climbed on top of him almost immediately after MacCready positioned. MacCready loved the feel of Danse's large, muscular body on top of him. They first shared a large, passionate kiss. MacCready couldn't control himself, he reached both of his hands around Danse and squeezed his big ass cheeks. MacCready knew his ass wouldn't be able to compare to Danse's god-like ass, but he hoped it was good enough to pleasure Danse. He continued to grope Danse's ass in his hands, then Danse pulled away from their kiss, and supported his weight on top of MacCready by placing both of his arms on each side of MacCready, he was now ready to enter MacCready. As MacCready felt the tip starting to enter, he held his breathe. Danse plunged the rest of his ginormous erect length into MacCready, causing MacCready to let out his breathe as a painful moan. He felt his walls trying to close as Danse was forcing his way in. He was trying to let Danse in on his own, but it wasn't working. Fortunately, Danse was a very strong man. It hurt like hell, but MacCready braced himself and held in the pain. After the first couple of minutes of embracing the pain, he started moaning out of pleasure instead of pain. His world was being rocked, everything felt great. His walls were loosening now, the pain was gone. All he could feel now was pure pleasure, and pure lust. He hungered for Danse's ginormous monster cock as he harshly thrusted in and out. But MacCready wasn't the only one having a good time, Danse was having a blast! Danse couldn't remember a time when he had more fun than he was having now. He really didn't want for it to end. But he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ad victoriam!" He cried loudly as he unleashed his warm juices deep into MacCready's no longer virgin ass. Danse slowly exited MacCready's ass, and got up. His head spun at first, and his vision was clouded, but the night had fulfilled him (literally).

"That was...amazing..." MacCready exclaimed, laying still on the bed.

"Better than a training exercise." Danse naughtily stated as he got under the warm, cum stained covers of his bed next to MacCready. Him and MacCready exchanged one last kiss of passion before they passed out in each others arms. Turns out this was all Danse needed to be able to get a good nights rest, he hadn't slept like this in ages. They awoke in the late afternoon, still holding each other in their arms naked. They both groaned, they both had severe hang overs. MacCready's ass burned from the inside out, he didn't want to move and make the burning sensation worse than it already was.

"We never speak of last night again. Ever."

MacCready groaned again "Yeah, good idea. I think I should get out of here before anyone notices what happened."

"I think it's too late for that..." Both Danse and MacCready looked at the slim, muscular figure in front of them.

"What the fuck is going on here? Did you guys do what I think you did?!" Nora screamed as she saw both MacCready and Danse holding each other naked.

"RJ X DANSE!" She yelled

Danse quickly sprung out of his bed and proceeded to walk towards her.

"Damn Danse! Can't you at least get some fucking clothes on first!" She shielded her eyes by holding her hands in front of her eyes.

"There's no time for that. I want you to promise me something." His voice was threatening.

"What? That I'll be a bridesmaid at your guys' wedding?"

"Now is not the time for jokes! I need you to promise me that you won't ever tell anyone else about what you saw in this house today."

She nodded sincerely "I promise. I'll leave you two alone." Nora quickly left the house, smiling and giggling on her way out.

Danse and MacCready only spoke when they absolutely had to after that. They pretended like the one night of passion never happened. They continued treating each other like the same as before they hooked up, but a few months later, they got back together for one more night of passion...except this night was very different...they didn't just have a night of passion, they made a deep connection. Something MacCready never thought he could have for this guy. Danse finally found the missing piece to his puzzle. They fell in love, and MacCready wasn't shy to bring up their relationship. Danse was still, and always will think their relationship is a bit awkward, but one thing will never change, and that thing is their love for one another.


End file.
